The present invention relates to a restraining device for the occupants of a vehicle, especially a passenger car, consisting essentially of an inflatable bag, an inflating device, and a flange for holding the bag. The bag is connected with the flange by way of the rim of its opening, and is held by a clamping means acting on the rim.
A clamping means intended for the aforementioned purpose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,125 in the form of a hose fastener clamping band and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,291 in the form of a ring of solid material. With the use of such clamping means acting directly on the bag, the rim of the bag can be excessively clamped during assembly. At the locations of a strong clamping action, the material constituting the bag is subject to being overstrained whereby especially at the transition from the clamped section to the inflatable, unclamped part of the bag, the material becomes brittle and/or cracks occur. A material which is brittle in the clamping zone or at the location where it is mounted under tension will tear, certainly at the latest when the bag is placed into operation. Such a bag, when placed into operation, will lose propellant gas because of the cracks occurring in the zone of the clamping mounting. However, this disadvantageously reduces the restraining action of such a bag and/or makes such action doubtful.